


Cemetery

by venusinthenight



Series: Top Gear Twitfics and Various (Earlier) Dribbles, Drabbles, and Droubles [8]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 1970s, Drabble, M/M, School Holiday, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: Nobody goes to a cemetery at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 2012 dribble/drabble/drouble challenge on LJ's Top Gear Slash comm.
> 
> Set during the 1970s while Jeremy and Andy would've been attending Repton, on a (fictional) school holiday.

"Why the hell have you brought me here?" Andy asked as his torch illuminated all the gravestones and monuments to Doncaster's long dead and gone.

"Because I don't want Joanna or m' parents walking in on us," Jeremy replied matter-of-factly. "Nobody goes to a cemetary at night. You're witnessing m' genius at work."

"Fucksake, Jeremy!" Andy was surprised. Then, after a beat, "What do you have in mind anyway?"

"Getting you thoroughly debauched, for one thing."

"And then?"

"You get to do it to me." Andy couldn't see the Cheshire cat-like grin on Jeremy's face.


End file.
